The Werehog Howls At Night
by AcornKingdom1
Summary: Sonic & Sally have been friends since childhood. Soon, Sonic starts acting weird when the sun sets. Can Sally help Sonic with his problem & become something more, or will the cost be greater than expected? (Poll set up on my profile. Rated T for future blood references & slight suggestive language, so...beware.)
1. The Trouble Starts

**A/N:** So my other story is on hold but I have to make a few changes. But for now enjoy this story.

The Trouble Starts

Sally's POV

Today is the day. Today I will tell him how I feel. For those of you who don't know me, My name is Sally Alicia Acorn. I am a princess. Before you start thinking _"She is going to be another stuck up princess," _I am not like that. I am an anthropomorphic chipmunk. I have brown fur, red hair, &amp; blue eyes. I wear a white tank top, sky blue vest &amp; boots, black sports shorts, &amp; white gloves with blue trims around the wrist that can turn into a weapon. After many years I will tell Sonic the Hedgehog that I love him. We have been friends since we were 5. Lately he has been secretive at night. As I'm walking through the streets of Mobius, I spot Sonic at the chili dog stand. Typical. He loves chili dogs. "Hey Sonic" I say. "Hey Sal" I notice his expression as the sun sets. It's now or never. "Sonic, I lo..." "Sorry Sal but I have to go. See you tomorrow." Then he runs to who knows where. Another missed opportunity gone to waste. I walk back to the castle &amp; head to my room. Why does Sonic hide at night? As my thoughts wander, I hear screaming. As I look out the window, I see a werehog howling at the moon. Then he sees me &amp; wanders away. This is one weird day.


	2. How It All Started

**A/N**: Like I said, my other story is on hold so wait. Enjoy this next chapter.

How It Started

Sonic's POV

Another day, another night. It's been the same routine a year after we defeated Robotnik. Who am I you may ask? My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am the fastest thing alive. As the name says, I am a _blue_ hedgehog &amp; I wear only my red shoes with a white stripe on it. I may be a hero, but at night I have to hide. As usual, I get a chili dog everyday before the sun sets. As I'm waiting, I see Sally walking towards me. _Oh no,_ I thought. I have a err…_problem_ &amp; I don't want Sally to get hurt because of it. "Hey Sonic," she says. "Hey Sal," I reply nervously. "Sonic, I lo..." but I had to interrupt her. "Sorry Sal, but I have to go. See you tomorrow." I ran out of there without my chili dog. Soon I saw the moon rise after running for 30 minutes. I doubled up in pain as my head began pounding in agony. Flashes of memories passing by, reminding my of how it started.

_Flashback_

_"I did it sonny boy," said a light blue hedgehog with a white mustache &amp; brown shoes. "Did what uncle Chuck?" I asked. "I made a mixture that allows you to turn into a power form when you want to,"replied uncle Chuck, "But I need to test it on myself first." As he was about to drink it, an earthquake came of no where &amp; the liquid splashed onto me. Since it was nighttime, I immediately felt pain. My teeth started to grow fangs, midnight blue fur grew all around me, &amp; spikes grew under my shoes. Then, I howled. "AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"_

_End of flashback_

I yelled until the transformation stopped. Again, I howled at the moon. "AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" As I look at the castle, I see Sally looking at me. I got out of there until morning would come. That's when I'll turn to normal.


	3. Hidden

**A/N**: My other story is coming along so be patient. Enjoy this next chapter.

Hidden

Sonic's POV

As I wait for the sun to rise, I have to avoid other people. I can't afford to hurt anyone. Sally must never know about my werehog form. I soon stumble into a cave that seems deserted. _Might as well sleep,_ I thought. As my eyelids begin to droop, I hear footsteps &amp; I see lit torches. I move deeper in the cave to avoid being seen. Soon, I hear voices calling my name. I recognize those voices anywhere. _They're searching for me. I can't let them see me like this or they'll think of me as a freak. Especially Sally,_ I thought. When they passed by the cave, I rolled up into a ball &amp; stayed still. I was able to see that Tails shined his torch into the cave &amp; mistakes me for a rock. After a minute, he left disappointed. _Sorry buddy, but it's for the best,_ i thought sadly. When they regrouped, I was able to make out their conversation. "Have any of you seen Sonic anywhere?" asked Sally. "Ah haven' seen sugah-hog all day. Ah know he can take care of himself," replied Bunnie. "Tell me anything, what do you zee in zat fuel?" asked Antione. Bunnie smacked him behind his head. "C'mon Sally. It's late &amp; we all need to sleep," replied Rotor. After that, I knocked out for an hour until I felt something next to me. When I opened my eyes, it was none other than Sally with horror in her eyes. And to my horror...it was still nighttime.


	4. The Truth P1

**A/N**: My other story is now rewritten &amp; will be continued. As for this story, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

The Truth

Sally's POV

"No Rotor. We have to find Sonic." I said. Rotor just said to me that we should go to sleep. "Ok. We go to sleep &amp; you search fo' sugah-hog. My legs are startin' to rust." Bunnies suggested. "Alright then. Goodnight." I said as the gang left. As I search the woods, I begin to worry for Sonic. _Sonic, where can you be? _ I thought. After about an hour's search, I see a wolf sleeping in a cave. But as I get a better look, I realize that it looks like Sonic. _Sally,_ it muttered. I got nearer &amp; I realized it was Sonic. As I shift closer, terror went through my eyes as he woke up. When he does, there was fear in his eyes as he looked at me, then at the moon. "Sonic, what happened to you?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" He asked. It was clear that there was fear in his voice. Before I was able to answer, he dashed out of the cave &amp; I chased after him. "Sonic wait!" I yelled, but he kept running. He doesn't run as fast in this form so caught up to him. "Sonic, why are you like this?" Did he not trust me to tell his secret? "You wouldn't understand." He replied. "Try me." I said.

_5 minutes later_

"...And that's what happened." He said as he finished explaining. I was about to hug him, but what he said next made my blood go ice. "Now I have to leave Mobius so you don't get hurt." "NO!" I yelled. "HOW CAN YOU STILL tHINK IT'S SAFE WITH ME LIKE THIS?!" He roared. "If I stay near a person for too long in this form, I start to..." He trailed off. "You what?" I asked. "I start acting on my primal instincts, so I don't want you to get hurt. I love you." He said. It was now or never to say it. "I love you too Sonic." I said as I hug him tightly.


	5. The Truth P2

**A/N**: Yes I'm still alive. My other story is updated. Go check it out or stay for this chapter. Enjoy! :)

The Truth P.2

Sonic's POV

_Sally loves me?,_ I thought. But here she is, hugging me &amp; I'm in my werehog form. My eyes shift to the horizon &amp; I see the sun rise. My transformation back to my old self is shorter &amp; less painful. "Sally," I say while shaking her gently. She looks up &amp; notices I'm normal again. "Sonic, how are you..." "I change when the sun rises &amp; sets," I explain to her. "Let's go. The others will wonder where we are. Especially my father." She reminds me._ It's time for the others to know since Sal knows,_ I thought. As we get back, the others are eating breakfast &amp; chatting. "Sonic!" yelled Tails. "Hey big guy!" I replied. "Guys, I have something to confess. Every night, I run away right?" Everyone nods. "Follow me when the sun sets. I will be by the chili dog stand." I said. _Well, at least Sally will be there to support me, _I thought. As the day grows dark, I get more nervous. As I wait by the chili dog stand, I see them coming. I lead them to an isolated area. "Look what happens when the sun sets." I said. As the sun disappears, I feel pain again. I transform into a werehog again. When I look up, there were shocked faces. (Except Antoine, he looked terrified.) "Well that's what happens at night." I said.

A/N: Well that's done. Also you may notice that my new username is AcornKingdom1. I might try to update soon so be patient.


	6. Help Me P1

**A/N**: Heyyy! I'm back &amp; also look up my profile because I set up a poll for this story. Make sure to tell your friends about this story if they are Sonally supporters like me. Now, on with the story! Also, I was planning that I can get 2 reviews for each chapter if it's ok.

Help Me P.1

Sonic's POV

"Well that's what happens at night," I said. After a few awkward seconds later, Antione started to scream &amp; run around like crazy. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I had to cover my ears. As he continued screaming, my head began to hurt. Something inside me started to snap &amp; if Antione didn't stop, I will lose it. "Sonic, what's happening?" I heard Tails say. Apparently I started to growl. My mind became clouded &amp; I wasn't thinking straight. Soon, the only thing on my mind came in one word: _Hunt_. My stomach started to feel empty so I began to follow that word. After that, everything went black.


	7. Help Me P2

**A/N**: Well, this summer will be over soon so I'm not going to update fast. Enjoy this chapter.

Help Me P.2

Sally's POV

As Antione screams, I hear a growl. "Sonic, what's happening?" Tails asked. Sonic had these eyes of pure anger. He soon started to run straight to Mobotropolis &amp; although not as fast as his normal self, he still ran faster than when I first saw him in that form_._ By the time we got to Mobotropolis, there was screaming &amp; panicking as the people ran for their lives._ Damn it, Sonic._ I thought.

No POV

As the people ran for their houses, others weren't as lucky. As Sonic ran through Mobotropolis, he ate anything edible in many places. He sensed fear &amp; chased after the other people. A duck passed by &amp; when he saw Sonic, he stood paralyzed. Sonic saw this, got the duck, &amp; the last thing we see is a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. When the others got to the city, it was utter chaos. "What did Sonic get himself into?" wondered Rotor. "Ah don' know but we have to stop sugah-hog. Right Sally-girl?" stated Bunnie. "You guys stay behind, I'll go after Sonic." ordered Sally. "Aunt Sally, no!" yelled Tails. "I have to." Sally then gave chase to Sonic.

Sonic's POV

The last thing I remember is Antione screaming &amp; going berserk. An hour or so later, I regained consciousness, saw Sally, &amp; saw the destruction that I did.


	8. Permanent Transformation

**A/N**: I am sooooo sorry for the long hiatus. School left me little time &amp; the computer crashed.I finally got my own computer. I will make this chapter as long as possible.  
**Sonic: Really?! Now you decide to update?  
Me: Excuse me Mr. Fastest Thing Alive!  
Sally: Give her a break Sonic &amp; AK1 does not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

* * *

**Permanent**** Transformation?**

**Sally's POV**

We chased after Sonic for about an hour. Although he's not as fast in this form, we were sweating a good amount. As the forest began to clear up, we saw our surrounding a bit better but we noticed we were close to New Mobotropolis. Oh crud, this will not end well. Sonic already was starting a rampage by smashing houses, tearing apart small stands, &amp; even broke down some lamp posts. I took out my communicator &amp; contacted Nicole. "Nicole, set up the security defenses! Sonic's on a rampage!" Almost immediately some of the royal guards started to show up &amp; some of them had rope. As one got near Sonic, he somehow STRETCHED his arms &amp; bashed the guard away a few meters. A few more tried to tie Sonic with the rope but he punched all of them away. As more guards began to show up, Sonic only defeated them. Soon, there were literally no more take on him. I didn't want the Freedom Fighters to get hurt so I did probably the most bravest/ stupidest thing I've done. "Come &amp; get me!" I started running as if the Walker of Death was after me. I ran to the other part of the city where Sonic has not let loose on as much since I needed to get to a certain stand. Sonic stopped chasing me for a moment &amp; when I turned around, there was blood that was trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he gives chase to me again. I don't want to know what he just ate. The stand was now in my sights &amp; was conveniently next to the item I needed after that. As I approached the chili dog stand, I noticed that Sonic saw it also &amp; started to run faster. Thankfully there was already a plate of chili dogs already there. I moved out of the way as Sonic dove for them &amp; started eating them. On the side of the stand was a metal bat which I got &amp; swung at him with all my might. Apparently that was enough to knock him out. My body was starting to feel weak as the adrenaline started to wear down. He did a number on the city. This would take a month at the least to finish repairs. Dad is not going to be happy with this. A few minutes passed &amp; Sonic started to regain consciousness as he started to groan. I got up in case I had to make a run for it. As he got up, I saw how his eyes were back to normal. When his head cleared up, he looked at his surroundings &amp; he had this look of despair &amp; guilt. The look only grew more as he saw me.

**Sonic's PO****V**

No...this couldn't have happened. Not by me, but it was. I...I almost...destroyed the place I helped build. As I looked at Sally, I thought, _'I almost..killed her myself.'_ I couldn't have lived with myself if i killed the one person that matters to me the most. She had this look of _fear._ Fear towards _me. _She almost looks ready to run away. In the background, I notice the sun rising. I'm relieved to see it because it means I can be out of this cursed form. I wait five minutes, then fifteen, to half an hour but I don't feel myself transforming. I see the other Freedom Fighters coming towards my direction. I look into the faces of my comrades as I see confusion &amp; fear. The sun's rays finally hit me...but I'm still not transforming. Oh crap, this is not good. I don't want to stay like this forever. No, this can't be happening.

_**"FREEZE!"**_

I see the royal guards surround me. They tackle me to the ground &amp; tie my limbs. Since I'm not as fast in this form, struggling was useless. Sally walks up to me but a guard stops her. "I'm sorry but he's to dangerous. We can't have you near him," I hear the guard say. All my friends...they must hate me at this point. As I walk past them, I can't even look at them in the face. A tear runs down my muzzle as I'm taken away to the prison. I must pay for my crimes, even if it means I stay like this forever there &amp; never see the woman that I love ever again...

* * *

**A/N**: Well this is certainly my LONGEST chapter. Now that I have my own computer, I will be doing weekly updates at the least. This chapter is long overdue. Please R&amp;R &amp; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. No flames please! Also, this will not be the last chapter &amp; I'm thinking of a sequel. Comment if you want a sequel &amp; give me an idea on what it should be about.

Have a fantasical day! Peace!


End file.
